


Grimm Enchantment

by NotMyBestIdea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyBestIdea/pseuds/NotMyBestIdea
Summary: Stiles and the Seven Weres. If only that was as harmless as it sounded.





	Grimm Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd try my hand at Inktober for Writers. This is all I actually wrote for it *hangs head in despair*   
> Prompt 1 - Poisonous

Knowing how the story goes doesn’t change anything.

~

Stiles went through the motions of preparing a meal. He didn’t actually need to put anything into the cookpot, just as he didn’t really need to sweep or dust or mend clothing, but the magic didn’t like it if he didn’t at least pretend to do what he was supposed to do. So he stirred the water in the pot, unsurprised when it gradually became some sort of meat and potato stew. They had it every night.

As if on cue, a faint cheerful song came from outside. As the singing voices got closer, Stiles could hear how forced the cheerfulness was. Then the door opened and the song cut off abruptly as Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Cora, and Malia entered the small cottage. Without a word, they each took a seat at the sturdy wooden table and slumped there in resignation and despair. 

Equally silent, Stiles took the pot off the hook and went around the table, filling everyone’s bowl. There was bread and cheese and out-of-season fruit on a platter in the middle of the table. Jackson reached out and took one of the perfect strawberries. As he held it, it shriveled into nothing, leaving him holding the stem. Nothing new there. At least the stew was edible.

They ate quickly, then Stiles cleared the table. When he returned, he stood there until they all looked at him. He cleared his throat, then took a chance and sang quietly, “ _ Someday my prince will come _ ...” They tensed, waiting, but nothing happened. Stiles looked around the table and met everyone’s eyes, nodding at the question he saw there. Soon, it was going to happen soon. After that…

Scott put his head in his hands. Stiles squeezed his shoulder. They’d tried and tried to break the enchantment that trapped them all. The magic had tightened its grip on them with every attempt, allowing less and less deviance from their roles. There was nothing they could do but let it play out. 

He looked around the table again. Stiles and the Seven Weres. If only that was as harmless as it sounded.

~

The next morning, the pack left, singing their cheerful song. They looked back as Stiles waved goodbye, maybe for the last time.

Once they were out of sight, Stiles went back into the cottage to wait. He shook the feather duster at some shelves where dust had appeared overnight. Soon, Lydia would appear as the Evil Queen disguised as an old woman. She would have a poisonous apple for him, no matter how much she didn’t want to give it to him, and Stiles would take it, even though he knew what would happen when he did. It would be just like when his dad had been forced into the Huntsman role. He could only hope that the magic had released his dad once he’d played his part. Stiles wasn’t sure he was going to be so lucky.

They’d all been in the Preserve when the spell had taken them - Stiles and the rest of the pack and Stiles’ dad. They hadn’t even been investigating anything; it was just supposed to be a camping trip. And then they were stuck playing out a fairy tale, whether they wanted to or not. Everyone had a role - Stiles as Snow White, Lydia as the Evil Queen, Sheriff Stilinski as the Huntsman, and Scott and the rest as the seven dwarves. 

And that was Stiles’ problem - there was no one left to play the role of the prince. Who was going to wake Stiles up after he bit the apple?

Lydia came, almost unrecognizable in her crone guise. Stiles would know her eyes anywhere, though, even shiny with unshed tears. She held out a blood-red apple on the palm of her left hand. Her right hand was clenched in a fist and she was moving it in a circle in front of her chest.  _ Sorry, sorry, sorry. _ Stiles shook his head. He took the apple and grabbed her hand. 

They held onto each other as Stiles raised the apple inexorably to his lips. His breaths came in gasps as he tried to stop himself, tried to think of a way to escape, tried to do  _ anything _ but what he was doing. And then the apple was between his teeth and he bit down.

And then everything was darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't leave Stiles like this, so I will be writing a second chapter eventually.


End file.
